


and it goes round

by highrollers



Series: the fallout; it was supposed to be the end [4]
Category: Sadie Sparks (Cartoon)
Genre: more therapy (kids edition), slight communication issues, the seven samurai minus four!!, the three musketeers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highrollers/pseuds/highrollers
Summary: They'll keep doing this: the sidekicks trying to hold back the hero from a new world (or rather, a fairly familiar one).The hero pushing nevertheless to find themselves, maybe losing themselves in the process.Luckily, they're working on building on their 'communication skills' after a few unfortunate incidents, and what better time to try than now? (to stop the cycle, or at least a reprieve from the hiding and pain and bitterness)Healing is never easy, and if one said otherwise they're suffering from a knock in the head <3
Series: the fallout; it was supposed to be the end [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025130





	and it goes round

“You’re going back?!”

She sighed, kicking her feet underneath her bed as she rubbed her hands on her arm self-consciously. A nervous habit she started to pick up after the incident, and that moment of hesitation was not missed with those eagle eyes. “Yeah? I don’t have much of a choice, not with these and especially not since I nearly got caught.”

“No, you were _already caught_.” Lulu sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose as she glared at her best friend. She was being unreasonable; no, scratch that, she was in _all_ _senses_ of the word being a _blockhead_ , ignoring _every_ _single_ warning and pretending everything was fine when it _clearly_ wasn’t. “You were caught in broad daylight using magic next to a dragon in front of a rift. How much clearer can you get? You might as well be walking around levitating with a sign that says ‘here be magic’ for what it’s worth!”

“Not like he didn’t do that anyways,” she muttered before looking at her square in the eye. “It could’ve been worse and you know it.”

“Oh god, you really think that don’t you? Nearly gets torn apart by a magical equivalent of a black hole portal thing and you honestly think that it couldn’t get any fucking worse?!:”

The boy sitting on one of the beanbags jumped at the shout before finding the source and settling back again. “And she went to the next stage: swearing her head off. At this rate you’re going to be toast, Sads.” A grim wink.

Sadie just shook her head. “No, I mean I could’ve _actually_ been exposed or seen by those other agents or have Sam blab. We came out fine at the end so we should appreciate a break when we get one and accept help when given, _that’s_ what I think.”

Now it was the others who shook their heads, one remorseful while another just plain mad. “As if you accepted help! You just jumped in there all willy-nilly—”

“Willy-nilly,” Teepee snorted, miming the number 3.

“—and didn’t think for a second that you could’ve, oh I don’t know, maybe perhaps just a tiny bit die?!”

“You can die a tiny bit?”

“Shut it Teeps, I’m not in the mood.” A long huff before dragging her hands through her hair. She was thinking of showering a few days ago but the pain of nearly losing a dear friend just kept coming back and made her forget again. A month later and it still lingered, dogging their steps with clear persistence. _Talking it out might help_ , her mother suggested when she stomped into her home a week ago. Not that she knew the full scale of the arguments, but she could read enough from her daughter that it wouldn’t have changed much anyways.

But here they were, with way more screaming than anticipated. _Maybe it was a bad idea_ , she mused despondently.

“Wait,” he said, rubbing his hand on his chin, “What _did_ happen to Sam? Like yeah he did have all those weird run ins with magic before from our great friend here, but I gotta admit you can’t deny a real life dragon right in your face. Regardless,” he gave a firm look at Sadie who was opening her mouth to speak, “Of the whole panicking-freezing him, he still saw it. Not just a glance but pretty much engaged in full-on combat with the dude. Doubt that whatever energy thing that went on with you did any memory-wiping stuff, since he still remembered being in the woods before, and also just plain science—not that I would know—so…”

“Oh _no_.” At this point, she was going to get an aneurysm. “Did you talk it out with him in your impromptu date?”

“…”

Even Teepee sighed while fanning himself with a spare comic. “ _Sadie…_ ”

“Okay, fine! I _might’ve_ run away from him when he asked, okay?!”

“What?!”

She actually growled at them as she tugged on the bracelets on her arms. “What did you want me to do?! We were fine, and then I don’t know my magic must’ve done something to him because he looked all weird when we were talking about the lake… I really don’t know what happened then or next but I just didn’t feel safe and, well, yeah.”

“What do you mean, ‘ _yeah’_?”

“What do you want me to talk about?!” She threw her arms up in the air, triggering a shot of blue light that lit up the room before quickly dying out. Lulu gave a quick glance at Teepee; these days, working her up to a state was rarely safe as it was before; not that antagonising her was a good thing. “That he got this weird look in his eyes? That he jumped me? That he looked possessed or something? That I’m not okay as a wizard or girlfriend or friend or sister or even just a normal person? Because I know all that already! I already know, so stop _rubbing it in_.”

And at that moment, she didn’t look like the headstrong leader, or the powerful magic-caster, or even a helpful friend (too helpful, too ready to risk it all to care).

She was just a lonely girl, rubbing at her arms and setting off blue sparks.

She was alone, in this world and the other.

She was alone.

Lulu looked down at her own feet. How many times had they pushed at her, day after day, wondering and wishing and hoping but never realising how much they were hurting her? More than what happened with the magic block, more than the Big Rift.

Selfish. Who knew you could be that, especially when focused on the wellbeing of one girl?

A girl who just saved the world, for one.

She gave a sigh, sitting next to her. It might’ve stung to see her friend look down, away from her. It might’ve, if she didn’t remind herself how much they were hurting _her_ first. “Look, I don’t mean to deny the fact that you went through some tough stuff. You went through something incredibly hard, just to save us all, and we’re grateful. Truly.”

Teepee jumped in, swinging his arm around the wizard while crunching on some chips. “And that takes guts, something I doubt most of us have in this day and age.”

She giggled, pushing them both back with a smile. “Stop it guys,” she muttered, “Being mushy is the last thing I want.”

“Well lucky for you, we’re nearly done.”

“Oh?” Sadie raised an eyebrow. “What’s left?”

“A group hug!!” And they screamed and screeched in delight as they tackled each other into the tightest embrace they could do, and they could feel a slight tingling as they started to float ever so slightly off the bed.

Another raised eyebrow, from the other two. “That’s new,” Lulu breached carefully. Her friend decided to do a slow flip, nearly knocking down a bookshelf.

“Been figuring out that this magic is a lot more connected to my feelings,” she replied, now swimming in mid-air. “Which is one of the reasons why I’m ‘going back’, as you said.”

“Huh.” Maybe not everything was as it seems. “Could it get… worse?”

She shrugged. “Who knows? Can’t say it’d be all good, but for now I’m stuck with it. Better deal with what I got and all that mumbo jumbo.”

“Love the fact that communication is up and running again between the two of you but is anyone going to address the fact that we’re FLOATING IN MIDAIR?!”

“Shoot, I forgot you didn’t like that as much ever since the whole ‘light as a feather’ thing.”

“Who would love being suspending in the air with no way of getting down?”

“Wait, I think I got it.”

“No, no no no-no-no-no—”

And they fell down, a plastic packet falling on Lulu’s face as they landed on top of each other, laughing all the way. And when Max barged into the room, all crabby and sticky-beaked as usual, he found her chasing a particular boy while his sister was trying to calm them down and shook his head before closing the door (moaning of ‘idiocy’ and ‘how are we even related’ all the while).

And at the end of the day, with the sunset painting such pretty colours in the sky, the bespectacled girl put her shoe at the entrance, stopping the door from closing completely. Teepee has already gone without her (he needed his dinner, he apparently said), and it was just two girls, a door between them.

“So, you’re going.” Not a question, not anymore.

She looked down, not looking ashamed but still… as if the world was against her. “Yeah. I need to go back, for everything, you know? For me.”

“Even if it get’s worse? Or you get trapped? Or they decide to damn all consequences and keep you locked in forever?”

In any other circumstances, she probably would’ve replied with a “They would never keep me in” or a “I always come back”. But not this time.

Oh, too many variables have been changed and chucked in for her to make such empty promises, even to her human friend. Even if she was used to it.

“You can trust that I’ll always do all that I can to come back,” she said finally, slowly. “And that I’ll get better soon, or at least find a way to manage all of… this.”

She stood there, waiting for rejection. Hoping for acceptance.

She got the tightest hug in return.

“Don’t you ever forget us,” Lulu whispered into her ear, burying her face into her hoodie, trying to remember the feel and smell and _shape_ of her.

Because she was never good at social interactions, with coping with failure and loss, but every time there was Sadie, helping her, catching her, making sure that she had a voice when so many had trampled over it.

Because in the end it really was her against the world, and she would go down fighting for her friends and family.

And she hoped that in the end, she really did come back. So all of them can repay the debt owed to a ‘crazy redhair of a girl’, in a rabbit’s word.

Or at least, she would. Be willing to pay back the debt,

“Come back to us,” she murmured into her shoulder, and she felt the other girl’s bracelets on her own shoulders as she returned the hug.

‘Come back to us’ has so many meanings:

It could mean ‘Come back to the human realm’.

It could mean ‘Come back to the normal you’.

It could mean ‘Come back to the living world’.

And it could, in the most simplest of ways, just be a ‘Don’t leave us hanging’.

_We need you._

Her one meant so many of these, and more, and less. It was a loose saying, a heavy word, a daring goodbye.

A see you later, if you must.

And somehow, those words, just mere sounds and air and pointless noise, delivered their point through space and time to the one who needed the most.

Sadie pushed back a little, tears reflected in her eyes as she choked out a, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

And they snuggled, two girls, a door hanging open, a world beyond.

This cycle, it goes round.

A friend, missing you.

A mentor, worried for you.

A rival, wishing for you.

You, holding them all in your heart.

[“I’ll be thinking of you.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSHL-YTxRZQ)

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually meant to be the fifth part of the series, but i needed the flow to happen since this works best with the third (meant to be forth) bit before it. so the true third is coming and then this'll be at an end (wow)!! i honestly didn't expect to drag this out this long; i was pretty much thinking the first might've been a standalone (it still works as one!) but then this whole thing blurted out and here i am! at the edge of the end, and who knows? maybe i'll be able to write down more on the subject of this show :) in other news, hopefully y'all having a good day and thanks for reading this whole thing.
> 
> and also wow, me throwing in two fic in the same month? must be (very late) christmas.


End file.
